


Miss Communication

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Facebook, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Instagram, Skype, Texting, Tumblr, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of snippets of Laura and Carmilla talking over various forms of social media -- mostly with Carmilla trying to annoy Laura over Facebook Messenger, Twitter messages, Instagram, Skype, tumblr, and texting.  But what should Laura do when she wants to say something important?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the way I wrote Carmilla on social media is basically the way I am in real life hahaha

** On Facebook Messenger **

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:02pm_

Hey Carm, are you there? :D

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:05pm_

What

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:06pm_

Oof did I wake you up?

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:06pm_

Yes but I suppose I should be waking up soon, anyway.

Aren’t you in class with Danny right now?

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:07pm_

Yeah but I’m bored and Danny fell asleep next to me

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:07pm_

Haha you should pick her nose

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:07pm_

Ew Carm that’s gross

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:07pm_

Hey, fair’s fair, she did it to you

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:08pm_

I feel like if I do it to her she’ll wake up and her Amazon instincts will kick in and she’ll hit me or something

Oh God

I just called her an Amazon

You’re such a bad influence

I’m so sorry Danny

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:09pm_

Jeez cupcake calm down it’s not like she can read your messages

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:09pm_

But still

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:09pm_

-_-

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:10pm_

;D

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:10pm_

Silly human

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:15pm_

:( I’m hungry

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:16pm_

I can go out and pick up dinner for you, what do you want?

 

**[Laura Hollis is typing…]**

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:17pm_

You’d better not say cookies

 

**_[Laura stops typing]_ **

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:18pm_

I’ll find you something more healthy

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:18pm_

:( Okay

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:18pm_

Don’t pout at me through the computer, buttercup

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:18pm_

Sorry :(

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:18pm_

<_<

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:19pm_

Dammit I have no idea what the professor is talking about now

He’s saying something about a social theorist named Bentham?

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:19pm_

He came up with the concept of the Panopticon

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:20pm_

Oh

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:28pm_

You still there?

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:29pm_

Hahaha the professor called on me coz he saw me on my phone and asked me what he was talking about

I answered ‘the Panopticon’ and he left me alone

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:29pm_

Well don’t you sound proud of yourself

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:29pm_

…Damn you really are a bad influence

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:29pm_

[sticker of a grinning smiley face]

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:30pm_

Ugh you’re the worst

Class is ending now

See you soon?

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:31pm_

I have your dinner

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:31pm_

I take back what I said before, you’re the best!!

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:32pm_

Yeah yeah yeah

Whatever

 

**Laura Hollis**

_Tuesday 5:32pm_

<3

 

**Carmilla Karnstein**

_Tuesday 5:33pm_

… See you soon

  

* * *

 

 

** Via Twitter messages **

 

 

_Apr 13_

**Laura Hollis**

Carm, are you there?

 

_Apr 13_

**Laura Hollis**

Are you okay?

 

_Apr 13_

**Carmilla Karnstein**

Why wouldn’t I be

 

_Apr 13_

**Laura Hollis**

“@heycarmilla 1h

Some days are much harder than others when you’re cursed with immortality.”

 

_Apr 13_

**Carmilla Karnstein**

Don’t worry about it

 

_Apr 13_

**Laura Hollis**

Do you need me to leave the library? Danny left already so I’m doing this all-nighter alone here, anyway

 

_Apr 13_

**Carmilla Karnstein**

It’s fine sweetheart

 

_Apr 13_

**Carmilla Karnstein**

Just a nightmare

 

_Apr 13_

**Laura Hollis**

:(  Okay, but lemme know if you need anything.  Also, there’s always my yellow pillow ;)

 

_Apr 13_

**Carmilla Karnstein**

Haha

 

_Apr 13_

**Carmilla Karnstein**

Thank you

 

_Apr 13_

**Laura Hollis**

No problem!

 

_Apr 14_

**Laura Hollis**

AWW CARM

_Apr 14_

**Carmilla Karnstein**

?

 

_Apr 14_

**Laura Hollis**

“@heycarmilla 1h

Thank the heavens for my creampuff”

 

_Apr 14_

**Carmilla Karnstein**

-_-

 

_Apr 14_

**Carmilla Karnstein**

Don’t make me block you

 

_Apr 14_

**Laura Hollis**

Hee hee

 

* * *

 

** On Instagram **

****

****

**_@_ laura2theletter **#selfie of me and @heycarmilla #stargazing last night! #Hollstein

**@heycarmilla** Delete this picture, you spaz

****

**_@_ laura2theletter **@heycarmilla why?

**@heycarmilla** @laura2theletter Because I refuse to encourage or enable your obsessive need to meticulously and pathologically document our entire relationship online

 **@heycarmilla** @laura2theletter Also my hair looks messy.

**@smittendanny** @heycarmilla Yes it does

**@heycarmilla** @smittendanny Bite me

**@LaFilphormes** I think you guys look cute

****

**@ZetaBroKirsch** HOTTIES

****

**_@_ laura2theletter **@LaFilphormes@ZetaBroKirsh thanks, guys!

**@heycarmilla** #blessed

 **@heycarmilla** #bae

**_@_ laura2theletter **@heycarmilla cut it out

 

 **@heycarmilla** #no

 **@heycarmilla** #makeme

****

**_@_ laura2theletter **@heycarmilla STOP

**@FloorDonPerry** @heycarmilla I can hear you cackling from my room which means you are disturbing the rest of the floor, please quiet down

**@heycarmilla** #hashtag

****

**_@_ laura2theletter **#STUPIDUSELESSVAMPIRE

 

* * *

****

** On Skype **

****

****

**[9/23/16, 11:30:08 PM] Laura Hollis** : where the hell are you

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:31:16 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** : Mars

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:31:29 PM] Laura Hollis** : not funny, carm

 **[9/23/16, 11:31:31 PM] Laura Hollis** : you can’t just poof off in the middle of an argument

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:31:50 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** : Oh, were we arguing?

 **[9/23/16, 11:32:01 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** : I thought that was just us talking.

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:32:15 PM] Laura Hollis** : I don’t know what you want from me

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:32:20 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** : How about some peace and quiet?

 **[9/23/16, 11:32:28 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** : I thought that would’ve been obvious when I left the room but I guess not…

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:32:35 PM] Laura Hollis** :  Then why are you on Skype?

 **[9/23/16, 11:33:08 PM] Laura Hollis** :  CARM CUT OUT THE PASSIVE AGGRESSIVENESS

 **[9/23/16, 11:33:10 PM] Laura Hollis** :  “Carmilla Karnstein

Tiny humans need to shut up before I eat them

3 minutes ago”

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:33:16 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** : I’m on Skype because I was really looking forward to receiving these messages from you

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:33:19 PM] Laura Hollis** : …you forgot to turn the app notifications on your phone off didn’t you

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:33:22 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** : Maybe

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:33:27 PM] Laura Hollis** :  Carm, come back to the room so we can talk this out

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:33:42 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** :  There’s nothing to talk about

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:33:53 PM] Laura Hollis** : I was just trying to be honest

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:34:09 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** : That worked out great, buttercup

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:34:21 PM] Laura Hollis** : How was I supposed to know you’d be so sensitive

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:34:25 PM] Carmilla Karnstein** : Goodbye, cupcake

 

 **[9/23/16, 11:34:27 PM] Laura Hollis** : wait no

 **[9/23/16, 11:34:28 PM] Laura Hollis** : I’M SORRY I SAID YOU SNORE

**[Carmilla Karnstein** is now offline]

 

* * *

 

** On Tumblr **

****

****

[laura2theletter]

 **Anonymous said** : _Your blog is stupid_

Haha, very funny, Carm

 

[heycarmilla]

 **Anonymous said** : _Why is your blog pink and stupid?_

It reminds me of my girlfriend.

 

[laura2theletter]

 **Anonymous said** : _Your vlogs are a desperate plea for attention, which seems quite selfish when you’ve got such an amazing, attentive girlfriend._

My amazing, attentive girlfriend, who’s also trolling me right now?  That girlfriend?

 

[heycarmilla]

 **laura2theletter said** : _:( why are you so mean_

Don’t ask questions you can’t handle the answers to, cutie.

 

[laura2theletter]

 **Anonymous said** : _Your taste in music sucks, sundance._

WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE BEATLES?

 

[heycarmilla]

 **laura2theletter said** : _WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE BEATLES?_

Are you making that bunched up face right now? LOL

 

[laura2theletter]

 **heycarmilla said** : _I’m sorry I came home drunk and angry last night.  And threw up on you. And on your yellow pillow. I had another nightmare and needed something to help relax me, but that doesn’t excuse my behavior. You left your phone in the room, and you’re hanging out with the ginger twins all day, so I didn’t know how else to send this to you._

Don’t worry about it, Carm! :) The yellow pillow should be ready in the laundry room if you’re going to sleep now and need it.

 

[laura2theletter]

 **heycarmilla said** : _I don’t know what that anon was talking about.  Your blog isn’t THAT bad._

:D

 

* * *

 

** Via Texting **

****

****

**Carmilla Karnstein** :

Just saw your missed call.  The forest doesn’t have great reception.

And now you’re not picking up.

What’s up?

 

 **Laura Hollis** :

Sorry, I was napping.  Can you please pick up some tissues and cough drops?

**Carmilla Karnstein** :

?  Are you sick?

**Laura Hollis** :

Yeah

 

 **Carmilla Karnstein** :

DON’T SNEEZE ON THE YELLOW PILLOW.

 

 **Laura Hollis** :

-_-

**Carmilla Karnstein** :

Do you want the kind with lotion on the tissues?

What flavor cough drops?

Do you need soup?

What kind of soup?

Do you have medication?

What are your symptoms?

Do you need more cookies?

Or hot cocoa?

…hellooooo?

 

 **Laura Hollis** :

Ahaha I sneezed all over my phone and had to clean it off

**Carmilla Karnstein** :

<_<

Hurry up and answer the questions, I’m currently looking like a drooling imbecile standing in the middle of this store.

Some Zeta idiot keeps asking me if ‘Carm-sexy needs some assistance.’

I’m gonna make him assist me with this rectal thermometer.

**Laura Hollis** :

NO DON’T

Regular tissues

The cough drops with a honey center

Laf and Perry brought me soup (and blood for you :P)

Danny brought me some flu meds

I’ve got plenty of cookies and cocoa

Just need you ;D

…and the tissues and cough drops

**Carmilla Karnstein** :

My, my, the flu medication brings out quite the temptress in you

 

 **Laura Hollis** :

Yes, let me seduce you with my incessant coughing and sneezing

**Carmilla Karnstein** :

In sickness and in health, babe

I’m on my way back

 

 **Laura Hollis** :

I just coughed and dropped the phone on my face. Hee hee

**Carmilla Karnstein** :

-_-

****

* * *

****

With all the technology available in the twenty-first century, Carmilla sometimes worried that her relationship with Laura was less romantic than she’d like it to be.  Sure, she was entertained that there were so many media through which she could annoy her girlfriend, and she never felt alone because even when they weren’t physically together, they could still keep in touch.

It was just that communicating through just a phone screen seemed to lack sincerity.  Maybe she was too old-fashioned for Laura.

Carmilla woke up to find that the flu-addled Laura was no longer in bed next to her.  In her place, on the pillow, was a note folded over.

She opened it and in her round, bubbly handwriting, Laura had written:

 

 ** _“_** Carm,

Thanks for taking care of me last night!

**_I love you._ **

Laura~”

****

Then again, maybe she wasn’t too old-fashioned for Laura, after all.

****

**Author's Note:**

> *throwing fluff everywhere*


End file.
